Intercambio de papeles
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: <html><head></head>Leo es el sirviente de Elliot pero en algunas ocasiones los papeles se cambiaban de lugar.../Mal sumary, denle una oportunidad .</html>


_**Bueno, esta cosa son dos oneshorts sobre esta linda pareja en los que Elliot es quie "cuida o se preocupa" por Leo y no al reves, de hay el nombre. Son ideas absurdas pero denle una oportunidad, que es la priemra vez que escribo de esta pareja (y de la serie entera)**_

_**PH es de la linda y genial Jun mochizuki, no mío, sino desde el primer momento se hubiese dado más importantcia al adorable Leo.**_

_**Contiene un pcoo de Spoiler pero los que no hayan leido el manga ni entenderan cual es el spoiler.  
><strong>_

**_primer one ^^_**

_Pov´s Leo_

Veo tu figura enfrente de mí tumbada en el suelo, una de tus manos reposa en tu vientre, la sangre no para de salir, el color rojo lo tiñe todo. Tus ojos miran al infinito, poco a poco van perdiendo su brillo, tu hermosa sonrisa se ha borrado de tu rostro y tengo medo de que desaparezca para siempre.

Me acerco medio gateando hasta tu cuerpo, estoy en shock y no se que hacer, te acaricio el rostro y aparto un mechón de tu flequillo que me impedía ver todos tus rasgos. Me miras he intentas decirme algo pero las palabras no salen de tus labios, un hilo de sangre resbala por la comisura de tus labios, manchando tu pálida piel de un fuerte color carmesí. Esbozas una débil y triste sonrisa y el brillo de tus ojos desaparece para siempre. Ese azul que tanto me gusta ahora me mira sin vida, opaco…

Y no lo puedo evitar. Grito.

Abro los ojos, jadeando, el sudor frío resbala por mi frente, pegándome el pelo a la cara. Suspiro y me llevo una mano al rostro, mi respiración es agitada. Tengo miedo. Miedo a que mi sueño se haga realidad. Intento tranquilizarme pero la imagen de tu cadáver me vuelve a invadir y las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin consentimiento alguno. Me acurruco en la cama y oculto mi cara entre las sabanas, escucho tus pasos acercándose de manera apurada y segundos después la puerta se abre de forma brusca.

Te acercas a mi cama y te sientas en el filo, me acaricias el pelo de manera cariñosa.

-Hey… ¿Una pesadilla?- Susurras, yo no contesto, solo soy capaz sollozar.- Venga, tranquilízate, me estas empezando a asustar…

-No…no es nada…estoy bien…-Digo mientras intento contener el llanto, te sonrío e intento fingir que no pasa anda.

-Leo…no me mientas por favor…-Tu voz suena entre seria y preocupadas, la mano que acariciaba mi cabello ahora se posa e mi mejilla y me limpia las lágrimas con delicadeza, yo cierro los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.- por una vez, dime que es lo que pasa…

-Solo tuve un mal recuerdo Elliot, nada más…no debes preocuparte, vuélvete a acostar, aún puedes dormir unas cuantas horas…-Sonrío, intentando tranquilizarte aunque se que no funcionara.- Por favor Elliot, hazme caso, no pasa nada…

-De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo avísame…-suspiras resignado, sabes que seguir insistiendo solo estropeara las cosas. Te levantas y antes de salir del cuarto giras el rostro y me miras- Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mi tanto como para contarme que es lo que te hace gritar de la manera que lo has hecho hace solo unos minutos…-Dices en un susurro. Estas molesto, lo se pero prefiero que te cabrees antes que contarte el recuerdo que me empieza a acosar noche tras noche.

**_segundo one ^^_**

_Pov's Elliot_

El ruido de algo al romperse me despierta. El cuarto esta completamente a oscuras, enciendo la vela de la mesilla y me quedo unos segundos en silencio, esperando a oír algo más. Nada. Pienso que no es nada y me vuelto a tumbar, cierro los ojos he intento reconciliar el sueño pero otro sonido me hace ponerme alerte, es un… ¿jadeo?

Me levanto y cojo mi espada la cual descansa junto con mi uniforme de la escuela, abro la puerta intentando no hacer ruido y me asomo, el pasillo solo es iluminado por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Una vela con la llama apunto de extinguirse esta tirada en el suelo y gracias a su tenue luz veo que al aldo hay cristales. Una silueta se apoya en la pared, jadeando. Reconozco tus desordenados cabellos y me acerco, preocupado.

-Leo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Te pregunto, la llama termina de extinguirse y ya no puedo ver tu rostro.

-N…no pasa nada Elliot, solo se me calló el candelabro…-Susurras, noto u voz vacilante y me acerco hasta entrar enfrente tuya.

-¿Se te ha caído? No sabía que tenía un sirviente tan torpe-Río y me rasco la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, soy bastan…te torpe…-Otro jadeo se escapa de tus labios, esto empieza a preocuparme.

-Leo, ¿Estas bien?

-si, tranquilo…volveré a mi cuarto…-Me parece distinguir una sonrisa dibujándose en tu rostro. Te separas de la pared y empiezas a andar, contempló tu figura en la oscuridad. Tus movimientos son lentos y pausados, tus piernas tiemblan hasta que finalmente se rinden ante el peso de tu cuerpo y te precipitas al vació. En un acto reflejo extiendo mis brazos y te cojo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo para sujetar tu cuerpo. Respiras me manera entrecortada, llevo una mano hasta tu frente, tienes fiebre.

-¡Le…Leo!

-No…grites, me duele la cabeza bobo…-Te quejas- Además, exageras demasiado, so…solo son unas decimitas….

-¿Decimitas? ¡Estas ardiendo Leo! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es anda?- Tengo ganas de golpearte por las tonterías que dices pero al ver que no respondes empiezo a preocuparme, has perdido la conciencia, esto es más grave de lo que pensaba. Me levanto lentamente, pesas menos de lo que pensaba, contemplo tu rostro mientras me dirijo a tu cuarto.

Tu pálida piel que créa ese perfecto contraste con tu oscuro cabello, las gafas que siempre ocultan tus ojos y tus inas y delicados labios, to tan perfecto. El camisón se te pega al cuerpo por culpa del frio sudor que te causa la friebre permitiendome distinguir todas y cada una de las lineas que forman tu figura. Tu delgado pero bien formado cuerpo, tus delicados brazos y esas manos que parecen de porcelana. Todo lo que te forma te hace bello.

Giro la cabeza de un lado para otro, negando ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Eres mi sirviente, no debo de plantearme esas cosas. Entro en tu cuarto y te dejo en la cama con cuidado. Me dirijo al cuarto de baño y lleno un barreño, no se que hacer con fiebres tan altas pero supongo que esto ayudara un poco. Vuelvo a tu lado y deposito el paño empapado en agua fría sobre tu frente, te mueves un poco, estremeciéndote al contacto con la tela pelo después sigues durmiendo.

-Mejórate Leo…-Susurro y te beso la frente. Me levanto, pensando en dejarte descansar en paz pero tu mano agarra mi camisón y me obliga a darme la vuelta, intrigado.

-N…no te vayas…Elliot…quédate…conmigo…-La voz apenas te sale, tu mano tiembla alrededor de la tela que tapa mi cuerpo y un gran sonrojo invade tus mejillas, sigues respirando de manera entrecortada y aunque no soy capaz de ver tus ojos a través de tu cabello se que realmente necesitas que me quede.-Por…favor…

-Vale, pero debes prometerme que te mejoraras, no me puedo permitir cuidar de ti, el sirviente aquí eres t y no yo…-Cojo una silla y me siento al lado de tu cama, me sonríes levemente, agradeciéndomelo y yo solo soy capaz de contestarte con otra sonrisa- Ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana llamare a un medico…

Acaricio tus cabellos de manera cariñosa, poco a poco tu respiración se va normalizando y eso me quita un peso de encima, ya no tienes tanta fiebre y lo más seguro es que por la mañana estés perfectamente pero yo aún así me quedare a tu lado, acariciándote el pelo, tal y como me pediste, puesto que eres lo más importante que tengo, Leo…

**_Y ya se termino, se que son una porquería pero bueno, me hacía ilusión subirlo, no me gusta el final del segundo ano y el primero queda muy abierto pero es que alomejro lo continuo, decidme vosotros si quereis que suba más ones de esta pareja o no =)_**

**_Muchas gracias por leerlo ._**

**_Review/amenazas/regalso/patatas (no me hacen muchas gracias los dulces xDDD)_**

**_Besos de esta peque escritora, kissus :3  
><em>**


End file.
